McKinley High: Freshman Year
by skyjewel
Summary: The behind-the-scenes story of glee; told mainly from the view-point of one girl, but following four new students who aren't seen in the TV series.
1. The Purple Piano Project Part 1

I sigh, shaking off the last vestiges of sleep. It's just before dawn. I can see the pinkish light peaking through my window as the slight morning breeze ruffles my curtains. I always sleep with the window open if it isn't too cold. I hate feeling closed in.

It really is too early to start getting ready for school, but today's going to be my first day at McKinley High, so forgive me for being a little excited. Well, not excited for going to McKinley, but excited to see my friends again after a long summer apart.

I grab a plain white singlet and some denim shorts from my wardrobe. I'm not into the whole trying to stand out thing. Not that I can. At fourteen, I stand at 4'8. The side effect of being a gymnast, I'm told.

I grab my bag off my desk and head downstairs. Yes, I'm one of those organised freaks who have to pack the night before. I'd even packed my lunch – a ham roll and an apple. I never eat much, but seeing a punnet of blueberries in the fridge I can't resist taking that too. I know I'll get in trouble later but blueberries are worth it.

It's still early, but I feel like getting out of here. The parents are still asleep, they returned from their eight week summer vacation last night. They won't be getting up any time soon. I grab my keys and head out. I didn't slam the door. It was the wind.

I choose my skateboard over my bike this morning, less chance of it being stolen or trashed at school. Since it's early I decide to head over to my friend's house first. My best friend Heather-Leigh lives a few blocks from me. It's about a twenty minute ride via skateboard.

I'd missed her over the summer. I'd been staying with my Gran at her ranch while the parents were away. The Ranch was a five hour drive from Lima, where we both live.

I arrive at Heather-Leigh's and head up the front steps. Before I can ring the doorbell the door opens and I catch a glimpse of a familiar smiling face and flailing blonde/brown hair before I'm enveloped in a suffocating hug.

"Amber, Amber, Amber, AMBER!" Heather-Leigh chants as she burries her face in my neck. I smile at my friend's enthusiasm. She must have a sixth sense for my presence.

"Good to see you too, Hazel" I reply fondly.

I couldn't forget the day I first met Heather-Leigh. We were around ten years old when we both entered the Elite Aerial and Acrobatic School. Heather-Leigh and I were both to specialise in acrobatic gymnastics so we became training buddies. She had told me her name a few times but I could only remember that it started with an 'H' so I began to call her Hazel because of her beautiful hazel eyes. The name just stuck.

Heather-Leigh's hugs always seem to last an eternity and this one was no different. I think a full minute passed before she pulled back to get a better look at me. She's barely changed since the day I met her. She still has the same big hazel eyes and dark blonde/light brown hair that falls in neat ringlets on her shoulders. The same freckles dust her nose and cheeks, she has the same slight tan and still stands about one inch taller than me.

"Your hair's longer" she observes. I shrug. I hadn't bothered to cut my dark brown, almost perfectly straight hair this summer.

"Yours is prettier" I reply

"And you're tanned?" she raises her eyebrows. I'm notorious for not tanning no matter how much sun I'm exposed to.

"I'm not tanned," I argue, "I'm just less pale"

She smiles at my argument and doesn't bother contradicting me. Instead she drags me inside. She lets me greet Mrs Miller, her mother, as we pass the kitchen before I'm dragged away and up to her room. Once there she begins packing her school things and asks me about my summer.

"Lots of horses, lots of dogs," I reply, "and lots of watching old movies with Gran. Same old Ranch. How was yours?"

I can tell she's begging me to ask. "Awesome!" her eyes light up with excitement, "we saw Cirque du Soliel in Las Vegas! They were amazing! The rest of the summer I was just at gym camp"

_Just at gym camp? _I envy her so much right now. I wish I could have spent my entire summer with her instead. Call me crazy but I love gym camp. Training all day then crashing by a friend's pool, watching movies and sleeping over. My version of heaven.

Not to mention Cirque du Soleil. I'm in love with Cirque du Soleil.

"Sounds perfect," I tell her

"I wish you'd been here," she tells me. I just nod. "Come on," she's finished packing, "I know Alex is dying to see you!"

Soon we're both on our skateboards making our way to school. Yeah, we're total badass chicks, no helmets either.

I'm dying to see Alex too. He's my acrobatics partner. We're what's called a mixed pair in acrobatics. He lifts me in handstands and does all these amazing tricks while I balance on top of him. He also throws me in the air so I can do somersaults and twists before he catches me. He's awesome.

We're basically a better version of cheerleaders. A much, MUCH better version.

"Here we are." Heather-Leigh rolls to a stop in front of me.

Here we are indeed. McKinley High stands before us in all its decrepit glory.

"We must have been mad to walk away from EA-AS," I tell her,

She shrugs, "At least this way we can go to Worlds,"

I sigh, _Worlds_. The Acrobatic World Championships are being held in Florida, USA in 2012. The only problem with being in the Elite Aerial and Acrobatic School is that they are linked to the Lemons and Lima Circus, aka the lamest circus around. We're not allowed to compete at Worlds for fear of being scouted by bigger and better circus companies. So, we quit.

I don't bother reminding Heather-Leigh that they only take the top two pairs in the whole USA to compete at Worlds. Sometimes I wish I had her simplistic view on life.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as a pair of strong, tanned arms wrap around me from behind. I recognise them immediately.

"ALEX!" I exclaim, resting my head against his shoulder as he pulls me in for a massive bear-hug. I wriggle around in his arms so I can face him. His light brown hair is windswept in every direction and his bright blue eyes are lit up with excitement as he grins at me.

"Missed you munchkin!" he tells me, ruffling my hair.

"Hey!" I protest, although I'm not sure if I'm protesting at the nickname or the hair ruffling.

"You've grown!" I accuse him, "Again!" I had been above his chin before the summer, now I stood comfortably under it.

He shrugs, "I'll be able to throw you higher!"

I suppose that's a good thing. The higher he can throw me, the better our chances of getting to Worlds. Weird huh?

Next to us Heather-Leigh was having a similar reunion with her partner, Trent. He must have arrived with Alex. Trent's also grown during the summer, but that's the only noticeable change. He still has the same mop of curly black hair and the same dark brown eyes that never stop sparkling with mischief.

"Heya Amber," he greets me, "Good summer?"

"Your's was better," I reply

He nods, "It was." That's the thing about Trent. He doesn't have a modest bone in his body.

Still, I found myself smiling at the familiarity of it all. My friends would make suffering through McKinley High worth it.


	2. The Purple Piano Project  Part 2

The school is a mad-zone as we enter. Students crowd the hallways and everyone seems to be in a hurry to get somewhere. There're two weirdo kids running around with a microphone and a camera. They seem to think they're interviewing people. Really?

We all slink past them, not wanting to be singled out as the newbies, and having to answer lame questions like "are you excited to be starting at McKinley?" Hell no. They seem to be more interested in the older kids anyway. Seniors maybe?

"So where are we going?" Trent asks, oblivious as always.

"Lockers douchebag" I reply fondly, he really can be clueless.

Alex is directing us, the only one of us who bothered to bring a map. Under his guidance we enter the freshman block. Unfortunately it's just as crowded as the main halls. Apparently everyone had arrived early to claim a locker.

I spot a block of four open lockers that haven't been claimed and tell the others to follow. As we're heading over I find myself being pushed out of the way by some pudgy jar-head wanting a top locker.

"You snooze, you lose!" He teases, laughing at me.

Thanks to my acrobatic reflexes I don't end up on the floor, but now I'm mad. Just because I'm small doesn't mean you can push me around. This kid needed to learn that.

"He's in for it now," I hear Heather-Leigh whisper. My temper was rather infamous.

"Hey Douchebag!" I yell at his pudgy back. None of the fondness I had previously used on Trent was present now.

He's a biggish guy, but obviously used to getting his way. I use his shock as he turns around to shove him into the lockers. At the same time I grab his hand and press down. Hard.

One of the advantages of being an acrobat – you learn all the pressure points. His eyes go wide with shock and pain.

"So, it's the first day of school" I tell him, now that I have his full attention, "Lesson number one, don't mess with me. Lesson number two, those lockers? They belong to us." I nodded to my friends behind me.

His eyes widen further, apparently he hadn't realised I wasn't alone. Not that it made much difference. Alex was too noble to put people in their place and Heather-Leigh was too sweet. But Trent? Yeah, he'd kick the guy's balls if I asked him.

"Think you got that?" I ask him. He nods furiously. "Right then," I let him go. He stumbles a bit in his haste to get away from me.

I feel a bit embarrassed as I turn to one of the now free bottom lockers and shove my bag inside. I didn't mean to be intentionally cruel to people, but I can't stand bullies. Plus, if anyone gets on the wrong side of my temper...

Alex ruffles my hair again in his affectionate way as he takes the locker above mine. Heather-Leigh gives me a hug from behind before moving to take the locker next to mine. Trent lightly punches me on the shoulder, smirking, as he takes the locker above Heather-Leigh's. I still didn't know what I'd done to deserve such amazing friends who understood me without trying.

Letting out a big sigh I shook it off. Not how I'd wanted to start my first day, but there you have it.

"Where to now?" I ask

"The Hall," Alex replies, "Principle wants to give us a welcome speech."

I scoff. I'd forgotten how much time is wasted in normal schools. EA-AS had started at 6:30am sharp every morning for fitness and strength training, followed by breakfast, then two hours of lessons, recess, another two hours of lessons, lunch, training til six or seven at night, dinner, homework time and lights out at 9pm.

Welcome speeches are, in my opinion, a colossal waste of time.

So we sit in the hall, listening to Principal Figgins talk about this and that, rules and punishments, attendance and wagging, and, and, and...

I'm almost falling asleep but Trent nudges me. "I've lost many t'ings in life," he whispers in his best Indian accent, "but I miss my mind t'e most."

I snort, making a few people glance my way. I glare back at them. As they turn away I nudge Trent back. Way to get me in trouble on my first day.

Figgins' speech takes up the first two lessons of the day. It's halfway through recess by the time we get back to our lockers. The whole time the irritating melody of chopsticks filters through the halls.

"Ok, I'm seriously going to hit something if that music doesn't stop," I tell Trent

My declaration is followed by the sound of a piano having its guts ripped out. Trent and I stare at each other.

I shrug, "Karma's a bitch."


	3. The Purple Piano Project  Part 3

Urgh, finally. We made it through the first two lessons of freshman year.

Geometry was a blast.

No, really.

We'd had a ratty old lady rattling on and on about... well, I don't even know what she was rattling on about. The whole time Trent was whispering Professor McGonagall impersonations into my ear. I think all the internalised pressure from not trying to laugh might have caused me to self-combust if the lesson had gone one minute longer.

It was followed by Spanish. Mr Shoe-ster or whatever his name was kept looking at me weirdly, like 'was I sure I was meant to be in his class?' I'm small ok, but I'm not _that_ small. When I finally answered one of his questions in perfect Spanish he seemed to accept that I was there to stay.

So now it's lunch. Alex, Trent, Heather-Leigh and I are doing the whole new kid routine, not quite sure where we can sit without upsetting the juniors and seniors of the school. We're making our way towards the cafeteria when we hear the music start up.

Some of the older kids are standing up and beginning to dance around as others jump onto the tables.

_See the people walking down the street_

_Fall in line just watching all their feet_

_They don't know where they wanna go_

_But their walking in time_

_They got the beat_

"Wow," Trent muttered, "This place is seriously old school."

I nodded in agreement. That song was really lame. It was embarrassing.

There was one cheerleader though. She was seriously hot and a _really_ good singer. The rest kind of just looked like dancing elephants.

Sadly, I had to admit, the longer it when on the catchier it became. Heather-Leigh was clapping along next to me with her sweet, fun-loving smile and I couldn't help but join in.

It finished though, and the second someone yelled 'food fight' I was dragging the others away from there. I didn't want to walk around looking like medusa for the rest of the day. The lunch special had been spaghetti.

So, we eventually found ourselves outside, eating lunch in the stands of the football stadium.

Trent groans as he finishes lunch. "I can't get that stupid song out of my head!" he complains

"So put something else in it," Heather-Leigh suggests. I smile at her. She always has the simplest solutions.

"Hmm," Trent thinks for a minute. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply. He begins to sing. His voice has always has this hoarseness to it that makes the more feint-hearted girls, well, faint. All of us had a little experience in singing, it had been one of our electives at EA-AS, but Trent had more natural talent.

_How the time passed away, all the trouble that we gave,_

_And all those days we spent out by the lake,_

I know immediately what he's singing about. I remember the days we spent at the Elite Aerial and Acrobatic School. We'd been there for five years and had got into our fair share of trouble, especially when we snuck off on the weekends to spend time at the nearby lake. The only reason we'd never been kicked out was because we were the best damn acrobats in that place.

In the end that had been the reason we left.

_Has it all gone to waste, all the promises we made?_

_One by one they vanish just the same,_

We'd promised each other we'd go to Worlds together, but what if we never made it?

_Of all the things I still remember, summer's never looked the same,_

_The years go by and time just seems to fly, but the memories remain,_

Summer will never be the same again. We'll never go back to those carefree gym camp days; we're getting older and entering the world of summer jobs. Training won't something we can do for fun anymore. It will become our livelihood.

_In the middle of September, we'd still play out in the rain,_

_Nothing to lose but everything to gain,_

_Reflecting now on how things could have been,_

_It was worth it in the end_

Alex joins in; his slightly lighter, pop-style voice always complements Trent's nicely.

_Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear,_

_So we made our way by finding what was real,_

That had been part of it too. EA-AS had been all about the performance, all about faking it on stage so the crowd could go home happy. It became rather empty after a while. We found ourselves needing something more, something _real_. Life wasn't always happy and bubbly and silly.

_Now the days are so long, that summer's moving on,_

_We reach for something that's already gone,_

Heather-Leigh and I join in now. Leigh's voice has a rather unique quality to it. It's pretty without being overly sweet like Taylor Swift's 'I'm so sweet I live off rainbows and fairy floss' voice. There's something of Hayley Williams and Amy Lee in there. Something stronger and darker than her optimistic, everything-happens-for-a-reason attitude.

I don't really know how to explain my voice. I was better at harmonising than singing solo.

_Of all the things I still remember, summer's never looked the same,_

_The years go by and time just seems to fly, but the memories remain,_

_In the middle of September, we'd still play out in the rain,_

_Nothing to lose but everything to gain,_

_Reflecting now on how things could have been,_

_It was worth it in the end_

At that moment I notice a figure standing at the far entrance of the stadium, apparently watching us. I hope it's not one of the many apparent music-haters from lunch. He must have seen me looking, because he disappeared a second later. I quickly forgot about him.

_Yeah we knew we had to leave this town,_

_But we never knew when and we never knew how,_

_We would end up here the way we are,_

That's what it came down to. We all have big dreams of leaving Ohio for Vegas, the place where the circus has become so much bigger that a multicoloured tent and clever animals. That's our calling, and Worlds is the first step.

_Yeah we knew we had to leave this town,_

_But we never knew when and we never knew how,_

_Never knew how,_

Yet we don't have a coach, a place to train or any idea how we're going to get there.

_Of all the things I still remember, summer's never looked the same,_

_The years go by and time just seems to fly, but the memories remain,_

_In the middle of September, we'd still play out in the rain,_

_Nothing to lose but everything to gain,_

_Reflecting now on how things could have been,_

_It was worth it in the end_

I sure hope it will be worth it.

"Blueberries anyone?"


End file.
